Fusion
by Thunderstarwarp
Summary: An American Teenage soldier named Aeron Rise is sent to fight off the fuse. Little did he know that this fight would not be with the United States but with the heroes of this world...and become one... look I'm just pulling this out of nowhere


Fusion

By: Thunderstarwarp

It's the year 2018, about a year prior to this, an unusual planet size pheromone appeared on Earth's orbit. Upon its arrival, all countries with a regulated military force stood prepared if military action was required. All countries tried to make contact with it and failed. Before long, the planet attacked with green creatures and goo. This goo took control of machines and metal, transforming them into monsters like creatures, and even mimicking military forces and heroes, thus starting the first intergalactic war Earth has ever faced. The battle was fierce, all countries' military forces taking immense casualties and cities taking heavy damage all over the world. Even with the help of planet's super heroes, it was a heavy fight. Because of their ability to fuse with machinery, they were simply called "Fuse".

Within time, superheroes of Earth and military forces -with the help of scientific advances- we're able to keep most areas under control, but the threat was far from over. Fuse creations or highly infected areas were shielded off or blocked off with heavy military forces.

With the first true global threat, all countries with a military have joined forces and combined their efforts to help end this threat. Even the transformers put aside their differences for this, for the simple fact that Cybertron is just as much in danger as Earth is, especially with appearances of the fuse creations appearing on Cybertron. All countries around the world have put aside their differences, even the countries in Africa and the Middle East.

Weapon manufactures and research labs all around the world were working hard to manufacture weapons effective against the fuse. With heavy funding from all governments around the world, many weapons were developed and manufactured, from battle armor to mechanized robots.

However, even with Earth nations international deputes finally resolved, military and scientific advancements on the rise, and things were 'stable', military personal were lacking significantly. Even with the Justice League, the Transformers, the Kids Next Door and so forth helping, many incidences involving deaths of both military and innocent people have occurred.

With times desperate, the United States started a regulated pre-teen/teenage military force. The purpose for them was to be a last resort, guarding, and aiding medical help, though they never were sending them into battle (unless there were no other option). It was it was entirely optional to American citizens, but it was often dubbed as 'highly recommended'. The program offered many things like the actual military did; grants, education, homes, and other things. The program was a success. Many pre-teens and teenagers joined (with parents' approval), giving them military, medical, and computer training. With the help of this new military force, many things in the country held together much better. Because of this success other countries with a regulated military force have made similar programs.

-Present Day, USA, Jacksonville, FL-

"Rise!"

The young 15 year teenager turned his attention to the origin of the voice to see his commanding officer approach him. The teenager immediately sat up and saluted him.

The officer saluted back "Aeron Rise" the officer gave the young solider a paper "You've been sent to 'Genius Grove' Pennsylvania." Aeron started to read the paper "They stated they needed more reinforcements there."

Aeron nodded "When sir?"

The brown haired officer smirked before saying "Now." This startled Aeron "The bus for the airfield leaves in 1300." In other words; fifteen minuets, and with that the Army officer left him.

The young solider sighed as he got his C-bag and left the waiting room inside the compound. Aeron Rise was an Army teenage operative. He had black hair, green eyes, lightly tanned skin, in digital army camo. He's been part of this program since it began a year ago when Fuse attacked. He was trained as Army infantry, proficient with most assault rifles and side arms as well as standard CQC (close quarters combat). He wasn't a prodigy teen by any means but he did fairly well for teenager given real military training.

He made his way to the bus outside the waiting center with the other teenage military personal. When he made it on the bus it was incredibly loud with all of them talking and carrying on about whatever. Aeron didn't pay any mind about them and moved on to an empty seat, about half way through.

He huffed as he sat in the seat and put the notice he was given in his C-bag pocket. He sat back closing his eyes. He smirked inwardly as he thought about his parents' reaction when he said he was joining. Truth was he joined because he wanted to do something with his life now. He wasn't one who appreciated the concept of 'delayed gratification'. He wanted to do something with his life as soon as he could and this was it. After hearing the head of Dexlabs, Dexter McPherson, speech of 'We got the tools, you got the talent' it was enough for him to join.

"Yo, Rise!"

Aeron opened his eyes turning to see one of his fellow bunk mates in boot camp sit next to him. His name was Luke Legion, also Army but was trained as a computer technician. Something Aeron wanted to be but was recommended to do infantry. Luke was a 14 year old, blue eyed, white skinned solider. They really weren't friends, but at this point, this was the closest they would get to being friends.

Aeron turned to him "What?"

"Where are you stationed?" Luke asked.

Aeron turned his head and looked out the window "Genius Grove."

"Ah" Luke said leaning back into the chair "I was stationed in Townsville."

Aeron really didn't care but acknowledged him anyway by saying "I see."

Time went by as the bus filled and it was time to go. The bus made its way out of the base and to the airport. Aeron didn't talk to Luke or anyone else through the whole trip. The bus ride was only about thirty minuets; it probably would have been only fifteen if it wasn't for all the military checkpoints, heavily guarded with military grade ED-209s and other personal.

When they made it to the airport, it moved along very quickly, just quick checks here and there and the group of army teenagers divided to their respected planes to their duty stations. Aeron didn't pay much attention, due to not caring, but he didn't see anyone else going on the same plane. He didn't think much of it, when he was aboard the plane he laid back and fell asleep.

* * *

Yeah, I'm going a little beyond just Cartoon Network, ED-209s are from RoboCop and a few others (Justice League, Transformers) but I'm not going too far out. I'm trying have a somewhat realistic touch to it. (I mean come on, the military would do something!


End file.
